


Marvel ficlet: Tony/bucky

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light daddy kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony is hot, he loves to talk, sorry for the bad porn talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: This can't be happening right now. Like, is this even real? Maybe I'm dreaming again and my brain is just better at being an arsehole. I can't possibly be kissing...“Tony. Oh god.”Bucky has his dream come true...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).



> My first Tony/Bucky ficlet so any feedback is welcome.
> 
> And this is gifted to Politzania cause they asked for more... ( be careful what you wish for...)  
> \-----------------------------------------------

_This can't be happening right now. Like, is this even real? Maybe I'm dreaming again and my brain is just better at being an arsehole. I can't possibly be kissing..._

 

“Tony. Oh god.”

 

Bucky whispers as he finally comes up for air. He blinks, trying to get some focus when Tony's hand palms his dick and the world stops spinning again. He bucks up, moaning loudly and he feels Tony's smirk as he licks a stripe up his neck, biting his cheekbone before whispering in his ear.

 

“Let's get out of here.”

 

Bucky can only nod, having trouble walking as they make it out of the party, practically running to get to the elevator. He's only just inside, doors closing as Tony is on him again, grinding against him as he grabs Bucky's arse and squeezes it hard.

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

Tony smirks, eyes sparkling with lust and want and Bucky moans, crashing their mouths together, hands going into Tony's hair and pulling it hard, licking and biting Tony's neck. He feels a spark of arousal and pride when Tony growls, pushing his erection against Bucky and Bucky's sure he's about to die.

 

The door opens and they nearly fall out, too consumes with each other to notice the world around them. At least there's no one in the hall and Tony takes his hand, swiping the door open with his card and letting Bucky step inside first.

 

The lights go on, revealing a modern and large room but before Bucky can make out any details Tony spins him around, pinning him to the door and missing him with hot, messy kisses.

 

“Oh, oh god!”

 

Bucky bites his lip, embarrasst by his lack of control, the sounds he makes as Tony kisses and teases him, hands everywhere as they squeeze his arse, going up and down his chest, running through his hair. He's everywhere and Bucky is on fire, panting and moaning for more. He tries to stop, tries to be less loud but Tony growls, grabbing Bucky's hands and putting them above his head.

 

“Don't. Let me hear you, _James_.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Bucky's knees are shaking as Tony sucks a mark on his neck before releasing his hands and guiding him to the bedroom. He falls down on his back, Tony taking just enough time to turn on the lights and strip his shirt of before straddling him, weight heavy but comforting as he stares down.

 

“Gorgeous boy. What do you want?”

 

Bucky blushes, bucking up and Tony smiles, leaning down to kiss him before sitting up again.

 

“That's perfect baby, so responsive, so needy. Bucky moans as Tony grinds down, their erections brushing together.

 

“Tony! Fuck, oh please, just, oh god!”

Tony moves again, making Bucky see stars and Tony smiles as he begins opening Bucky's shirt, one button at a time.

 

“Tell me what you want baby, tell me what you _need_.”

 

Tony opens up his shirt, leaning down to lick his nipples one at a time and Bucky arches up, hands clinging to the sheets as Tony blows air on his nipples.

 

“Tony please!”

 

“Be a good boy James, use your words. What do you want? My mouth, my fingers, my cock?”

 

Bucky blushes bright red at Tony's words, feeling his dick painfully throb in his jeans. Tony moves again and he cries out, knuckles going white as he shakes.

 

“Hmn, perfect. Such a perfect boy. _My_ perfect boy.”

 

Bucky moans, reaching out and Tony leans down, kissing him before biting his lower lip and sitting up again. He moves away and Bucky almost calls out, falling silent as Tony strips naked.

 

“Oh.”

 

“All for you baby, all for my perfect boy.”

 

Bucky swallows as he watches Tony's naked body, he's perfect, all confidence and oozing sex and Bucky feels light headed as Tony climbs on again. Bucky grabs Tony's arse, squeezing and massaging it and Tony gasps and moans above him, eyes on Bucky's the whole time.

 

“Know what you want baby? You can have anything, you only need to ask.”

 

There's a tiny smirk and fire in Tony's eyes and Bucky can't breath for a second. It's almost too much and then Tony moves and Bucky's back in the moment, on fire and horny.

 

“You! I need you inside me right now! God, please Daddy, please!”

 

It's out of his mouth before he realizes, feeling shame as Tony stills for a moment. He want to move, get out and run for the hills but then Tony leans down, crashing their mouths together, erections pressing against each other as Tony growls.

 

“My perfect boy, so good. You want Daddy's cock?”

 

Bucky blushes, panting heavily as Tony watches him with lust and he nods, looking away for a second.

 

“Hey, look at me baby,” Tony caresses his cheek and Bucky swallows before looking at him again, “you're doing great baby, so great. Don't be shy, don't hide from me okay? I want to see you, hear you. You're perfect babe, my perfect boy. I can't wait to fuck you nice and slow, make you scream out my name.”

 

Bucky gasps, his embarrassment forgotten as Tony moves, sliding down to open up Bucky's pants and pull them off. Tony licks his lips as he looks at him and it's hard not to look away from that strong gaze.

 

“You're beautiful baby, so beautiful. So _big_.”

 

It should sound corny or like a bad porn movie but Bucky gasps, body moving up as Tony slides his hands up and down his thighs, going higher till he takes Bucky's dick and holds it in place.

 

“Eyes on me baby, I want you to watch. Be as loud as you like.”

 

And Bucky follows Tony's advice, moaning and gasping as Tony sucks him off, teasing him endlessly, it seems to last for hours and he's a babbling mess by the time Tony pulls off.

 

“Knees up baby, I want to see you when I make you mine.”

 

“Tony. I- Oh god, please!”

 

“Patience babe, it will be worth it. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Bucky wants to protest, he's not a virgin, he can't wait anymore, he need Tony now but then Tony goes down again and Bucky keens as Tony's tongue licks his hole.

 

“FUCK!”

 

“Oh, I plan to baby. I want to make it so good you'll feel it for days, only thinking about me.”

 

Bucky moves and Tony's tongue teases him again, stretching him open slowly, gradually adding more fingers. Bucky feels raw, nerves about to explode when Tony finally pulls out and adjusts, his eyes on Bucky as he grabs his dick and pulls it a few times, groaning softly.

 

“Oh baby, what you do to me. I'm so hard for you, so hard. You ready baby? Ready for Daddy's cock?”

 

Bucky nods franticly, and Tony puts his legs over his shoulder, getting a better angle. It's a little uncomfortable but he loves watching Tony's face as he slowly enters, stretching Bucky open even more. Bucky holds his breath and Tony stops, searching his face.

 

“Okay baby?”

 

Bucky nods, letting out his breath slowly and Tony moves again, slowly getting further. Bucky sees stars and his hands cling to the sheets but then Tony is all the way in, letting him adjust and it's not long before he moves his body, needing more.

 

“That's it baby. So good, taking Daddy's cock like that, perfect boy.”

 

Bucky moans and Tony moves, pulling almost completely out before going in again, leaning forward and Bucky moves up, their lips connecting.

 

“Daddy! Oh fuck!”

 

It's the last thing he can say because Tony fucks him for what seems like hours, nice and slow, fast and hard, always changing. He's panting heavily, screaming and moaning, the bed creaking as Tony moves inside him, claiming him, marking him.

 

 

“Oh baby, that's it, perfect! So tight! Touch yourself baby, come while I'm inside you, come for me, come for Daddy.”

 

Bucky gets himself off fast and hard, eyes on Tony as pleasure builds inside him. Tony growls as Bucky comes, semen landing on his belly and hand.

 

“Daddy! Oh Daddy, so good! Fuck me, fuck me harder!”

 

It's enough to make Tony scream, coming inside Bucky as he calls out his name again and again. When Tony pulls out he feels his cum leave his body and Tony watches with fascination, going down to lick it up.

 

“Daddy!”

 

Bucky winces, his hole raw and red and Tony comes back up, laying down next to Bucky to kiss him roughly.

 

“My perfect boy. You're amazing.”

 

Bucky feels dazed and blissed out and he startles when something wet touches his stomach.

 

“Sorry babe but we need to clean you up a little before you're all sticky. You okay?”

 

Bucky nods, a silly smile on his face as Tony smiles back, dropping the cloth before climbing into bed, pulling the sheets over them.

 

“Let's get some sleep now James. I want you all rested for your present tomorrow.”

 

“Present?”

 

Tony smirks, planting a kiss on Bucky's lips.

 

“Me.”

 

 


End file.
